No Questions Asked
by angelsinstead
Summary: This is a Misty Day Centric Story. Zoe has asked a huge favor of her "Uncle" Valerian regarding Misty, the woman she adores as a mother-figure in her life. Zoe's life-mate is Kyle Spencer. Kyle and Zoe are unable to have children.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

She lay on the bed of her shack, watching as her growing abdomen tumbled and moved. There were two living beings inside, two precious, beautiful girls. She could already see her daughters in her mind's eye as she had the gift of foresight. She couldn't believe that she was already six months along and that very soon, she would be holding two adorable babies in her loving arms. She had waited such a LONG time to become a mother.

Misty Day had been living alone almost all of her life. Her own family hadn't accepted; they had rejected her, kicking her out when she was merely a child, because she had been different. Misty had been born a witch.

She had came into her powers almost from the beginning, knowing instinctively how to levitate objects, making sure that the dessert she adored or the rag doll that she wanted floated through the air and landed in her tiny hands. For her, it was an amazing and exciting gift, but to her parents and siblings, it was terrifying. They pushed her out to live on the streets when she was but a young teen. She lived like a gypsy, wearing long scraps of cloth to cover her budding body in colorful drapes while searching aimlessly for someone to love and accept her.

She thought she had found it when she discovered the church. The other church members had been so good to her. Some even helped her get back on her feet, providing her with a modest place to stay and the essentials she needed to survive. They didn't know that she was almost a century old by that point. She didn't tell them about her "gifts." She did not look a day over 37.

One day, during an outdoor church service, Misty noticed a hurt and forlorn baby bird. It was lying on the grass so still as it had been carelessly stepped on. Misty picked up the tiny bird and cooed to it gently, using her mystical powers of resurgence to bring the bird back to life. It regained its strength as it fluttered, flying out of her gentle hands.

Misty was smiling. She wanted to sing her praises to the Great One up above. How she loved all things of nature, especially the plants and the animals. She had adored that precious baby bird.

She did not realize that the members of her church were staring. They had seen what Misty had done when she revived the bird. The crowd gasped in fear, "Witch! Daughter of the devil!" As she fainted and fell on the ground, they quickly gathered round her.

A great deal of strength had been needed to revive the bird, causing Misty to pass out. As she lay there entirely helpless, her 'friends' from the church drug her away. She awakened as they pulled her by her feet through the grass, saying urgently how they must dispose of the evil witch.

"I am not a witch! I am me - I am _Misty_!" she wanted to cry out, but she knew they would not hear her. Their only intention was to destroy the one they had called a witch.

Although she sobbed, they tied her to a stake in the middle of the forest, setting her clothing aflame. Her worst nightmare had come true. She was roasting alive while the members of the church whom she had called her friends were laughing at her pain and suffering. Misty Day went up in a dark cloud of smoke.

It took days for her burned and bloodless body to make it to the safety of the swampland. The muddy water there next to the deserted shack was highly rejuvenating. Misty had learned of its powers so long ago. Somehow, despite all the odds, she brought herself back to life and with her own healing powers of rejuvenation, she was as good as new. After what happened, she swore never to trust or to love again, but she did anyway. She needed someone - someone special to love; someone to which she could belong. Her heart ached for it, but no matter how she wished, it never happened.

She was sadly completely and totally alone.

For years she barely saw a sign of human life and what she did see did not impress her. Men came, destructing the land and the animals. Misty made them pay, each and every one. She made them regret the harm they had caused to her beloved nature.

She spent her days dancing and singing, listening to Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks on her portable radio as her heart was growing and her powers were becoming stronger.

Then two young people came into her life - Zoe Benson and Kyle Spencer. Misty had never seen such a love before like what existed between these two incredible beings. Misty was drawn to them and wanted to help them. Kyle had been killed in a bus accident and Zoe along with another young witch named Madison Montgomery had brought him back to life with a powerful spell. Sadly though, he was broken, with pieces of body parts haphazardly sewn together, giving him the look of some sort of gruesome Frankenstein's monster.

Smiling at the young couple who seemed frightened, Misty promised to help. She brought them back to her shack, where she applied the healing mud of the swamps to Kyle's scars. With her tender loving care, she began to gradually heal him. Zoe watched in fascination and amazement at what she saw Misty doing to help Kyle.

"Thank you for helping him," Zoe said as she was in awe of Misty's abilities.

"It is my pleasure," Misty said sweetly. "You can leave him here with me, and when you come back, he'll be a new man. He will be all better."

"I couldn't possibly leave him," Zoe said as she caressed Kyle's cheek so tenderly while he groaned in agony.

"I promise - I will take excellent care of him. He'll be just fine," Misty insisted.

Zoe looked uneasy about leaving Kyle, but eventually she gave in. Her heart told her she could trust Misty. She kissed Kyle and told him she would be back for him someday soon. Misty gave Zoe a loving hug and then returned to Kyle's side to care for him.

After Zoe left, Kyle gasped and yelped in pain. Misty applied more of the healing mud to his angry wounds. She cradled his head in her lap like a child and promised to make him well again. As she caressed his hair, he eventually fell into a troubled sleep.

It took weeks of tender, loving care, but eventually, Kyle's physical wounds had healed remarkably. However, the bleeding sores on his soul would require Zoe's special kind of love. When Zoe came to thank Misty and take Kyle home, Misty was heartbroken. "Please don't take him," she pleaded.

"I have to," said Zoe. "Kyle belongs with me. Why don't you come with us?"

"I couldn't," Misty said as she was afraid of the outside world and everything she had learned about it. She knew there was great evil beyond the swamps and she didn't want to experience it ever again. Still, even so, she felt a deep bond with Zoe and Kyle.

"Misty, you could become part of our Coven," Zoe suggested.

Misty shook her head as sorrowful tears gushed from her eyes. The two she loved the most in the world were leaving her - Zoe and Kyle. She loved them like they were her own children.

"We'll come back to visit you. I promise," Zoe said after she kissed Misty's cheek and tasted her tears.

"Kyle, don't go," Misty begged, reaching out for his hand.

Kyle slapped her hand away. He only wanted Zoe. He lay his head between Zoe's bosoms and grunted. "I'm sorry. We have to go," Zoe said as she hastily left with Kyle.

Misty sunk down on her knees and she cried. She hadn't allowed her tears to spill in decades, but losing those she loved had broken her fragile heart.

For weeks she was greatly depressed, until Zoe came back and once again told her she was needed to join the Coven. Misty packed up her few possessions and left with the young woman she loved as a daughter.

Little did she know that she was walking toward her own death again. Not once, but twice...

It was the evil witch Madison Montgomery that caused Misty's second death. Misty almost didn't make it out of the coffin that Madison had locked her up in, but when she finally did, she had a big battle with the hateful Madison. It came to light that Madison was jealous of both Zoe and Misty and their bond with Kyle, so Madison wanted to destroy them.

During the Seven Wonders, Zoe was gravely injured and Kyle had no other choice but to kill Madison. Misty was trapped in the depths of Hell, so she wasn't able to revive Zoe, so Cordelia did as she was the one to become the next Supreme. After saving Zoe, Cordelia found a way to bring Misty back from her perpetual misery. Misty was incredibly grateful, but she chose not to become a part of the Coven.

"I am returning to the swamps, where it is quiet and everything is easier. I have seen way too much death and destruction here," Misty said to her friends Cordelia, Zoe, and Kyle.

"You can't leave us, Misty; there are too few good witches left in this world. Cordelia and I are infertile, so it's up to those who can to keep the succession of our line alive," said Zoe.

Misty had never tried for a child, but she had always wanted one. In fact, she was still a virgin, but she didn't dare mention it.

"How... how do we know that I am fertile? I have never tried..."

"Kyle and I will take you back to your shack and we'll talk about it later. I have to talk to someone else first," Zoe stated.

"Who?" Misty asked with great curiosity.

"He's one of the few male witches left on the earth, but he prefers to be called a warlock. I believe he might be able help. I will try to persuade him."

Misty was protesting so much as Zoe and Kyle were walking her to the door. "This is craziness. Zoe! How could you even think...?!"

"You've done so much to help us, Kyle and me, so I want to help you, too. You _need_ a baby. And not only do _you_ need it, but WE need it, too - the Coven, so we have a chance at future survival."

"But how... when...?" Misty asked. She was so full of questions.

"I will take care of everything," Zoe said with a broad smile. "Just get ready for your life to change forever."

Forever seemed like such a long time. Misty had already been living a forever of loneliness. It was time for that heartbreak to end. She wanted to become a mother. She _needed_ it.

And become a mother, she did.

As she lay on her bed in the shack that humid day, Misty realized that Zoe had been exactly right. The babies growing safely in her womb were exactly what she had needed. As she was reflecting back on the conception of her twins, she couldn't help but smile. With each memory rushing back to tantalize her, Misty felt the fire of her first and only taste of passion. It rushed wildly through her veins.

To her shock and surprise, the door came open and it was Zoe. She saw Misty lying on the bed, caressing the growing mound of her unborn twins.

"Pack your things, Misty. You're coming with me," the young witch insisted.

"Why? What is wrong? Is Kyle ill? Is it Cordelia?"

"Everyone's fine... it's just that your time is near. Soon you're going to be having the babies. You'll need our help. Cordelia is a healer. When the babies arrive, we all want to be there to help you."

"But I don't want to leave. This is my home," Misty protested.

Zoe shook her head. "We'll have a better home. We are all going to live with my Uncle Valerian. He is urgently insisting."

At the mention of Zoe's handsome uncle, Misty's heart did a flip-flop within the confines of her chest. She sat up in the bed ever so quickly.

"Is he still in love with a ghost- your Aunt Kamilla?"

"I suppose he will always love her, but he's been alone a very long time... just like you have been..."

"Don't play matchmaker, Miss Zoe Benson. I am not going to have a fling with your handsome uncle."

Zoe smirked as she looked at Misty's stomach. "It looks like you already did."

Misty just shook her head, staring at Zoe as though she were speaking some strange and foreign language. When she made no move to pack her belongings, Zoe started packing for her.

"What are you doing?" Misty gasped. " _Where_ are we going?"

"You will see very soon," Zoe promised. "I am taking you to paradise; my uncle's mansion."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _(Three Days Earlier)_

He had a weekly ritual of love. Every Saturday, without fail, he stood at her gravesite with red roses in his hand. He lay them on the ground next to her headstone as he began to speak. "My dearest Kamilla, there isn't a day when I do not miss you and wish that you and our son Zander could be a part of my life. I tried so hard to protect you, but I failed. When we lost our son, we were vulnerable. The witch hunters came and before I could stop them, they took your life. There was no way to keep them from destroying you, but I did save our daughter. Zoe's alive and she's thriving. You should see her now. She's so beautiful, my love; just like her precious mother." Valerian's voice broke as he was speaking to Kamilla as he always did.

The witch hunters had burned her at the stake just hours after the birth of Zander.

 _Valerian had been making arrangements for the burial of their stillborn son when the witch hunters arrived, eager to destroy the ones they thought were evil. Kamilla had been weak from blood loss, so sadly, she was a easy target. She only had time to hide Zoe (their two year old daughter) before the witch hunters struck. She was drug away into the woods to be burned alive. She screamed as the wicked flames seared away her skin. Through the bond he had with Kamilla, Valerian could sense and feel her agony. He also could feel Zoe's fear. Their precious child needed him! He had to find his sweet little Zoe._

 _He arrived home and searched for his only surviving child. "Zoe, where are you?!" he called out to his child telepathically._

 _Little Zoe hadn't come upon her powers yet; she couldn't hear her father's urgent calls. She just whimpered in the dark closet where her mother had left her. She was scared, hungry, and cold. It was dark in the closet and she longed for her loving mother to cuddle her._

 _"Mommy..." she said in a little whimper._

 _Thankfully Valerian heard her tiny cry. He rescued sweet Zoe from the closet and held the tiny child in his embrace. This precious girl was all he had now and he knew he had to protect her. He knew what he had to do and the pain of it was killing him._

 _"Mommy?" Zoe said, pulling back from her father's shoulder as she looked into his eyes._

 _"Mommy's gone, Zoe. I'm afraid she's gone forever," Valerian lamented._

 _Not only were Kamilla and Zander gone, Valerian had to give away his darling daughter. For Zoe's own safely, he relinquished her into the care of his only sister. His heart broke as he said his goodbyes to his little girl. He intended to see her as much as he possibly could, but his sister and her husband would be raising little Zoe as their own daughter. He'd never again get to be her daddy. As he kissed his little girl on her tiny face, tears swelled up in his dark-blue eyes_

 _"I love you, Zoe. You know that, don't you? Daddy loves you, precious."_

 _Then later, Nora, Valerian's sister, reached out for her two-year-old niece. "Are you sure you really want to do this, Valerian?"_

 _"I have no other choice. You're not a witch. No one in the family has had powers since our grandmother. Hopefully Zoe will never..."_

 _"Both of her parents were witches..." Nora argued._

 _"I am a warlock, Nora...and we have to hope that Zoe does NOT become a witch, because she may suffer the same fate as her mother. I want her to grow up healthy, happy, and loved."_

 _"Yes, and when you leave her here, you will have lost everything," Nora spoke with sadness._

 _"I would do anything for Zoe. ANYTHING," said Valerian as he once again kissed his child's tiny head._

 _He let Zoe go, so that his little girl could have the happy life he didn't think he could give her. He built his mansion deep inside the forest and he saw no one. His wife and son were buried on his property and he hardly ever left the site of their burial. He would visit Zoe on her birthdays and holidays. She thought he was the adoring uncle who spoiled her with gifts and treated her like his most precious treasure._

 _She grew up relatively happy and had a most ordinary childhood ... but then at 17, all of that suddenly came to its end. Zoe came into her powers. Not knowing she had The Black Widow Effect, Zoe accidently killed her boyfriend Charlie on the same night he had taken her virginity. After Charlie died of an aneurysm, Zoe was comforted in Nora's embrace. "I am sorry, honey, but you carry the curse, just as your great-grandmother did. The only way I can help you is to send you to the academy."_

 _"What academy?" Zoe asked, her eyes wide with fear._

 _"A special academy for girls like you - girls with special powers."_

 _"But I don't want any special powers. I only want..."_

 _Zoe was drug away and she was taken to Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies in New Orleans. After that night, Zoe's life changed forever._

 _It would be Valerian who would rescue her from that place. He brought Zoe to his mansion, along with Kyle, Zoe's true love. Kyle was a resurrected man and severely damaged, but Valerian could see the love Kyle had for Zoe within his dark brown eyes. He knew Kyle would always protect Zoe and keep her safe. Having his daughter back under his roof made Valerian feel joyful. He was full of bliss, except for the loneliness he felt without his Kamilla._

(Six and a half weeks earlier)

He was speaking at her grave when Zoe showed up, telling him they needed to talk; that she needed to discuss an important subject. "What do you need, Zoe?" he asked as he turned to look at his daughter.

Again he was struck by how beautiful she was, just like her dearly departed mother. Zoe favored Kamilla so much that sometimes it hurt deeply in Valerian's heart. What would have Zander have looked like? Would he have had his mother's eyes, an olive green or the dark-blue eyes of his father? Zoe's eyes were the color of freshly spun caramel. Maybe Zander would have had Zoe's eyes - the eyes which had been yet another gift from the great grandmother she had never met, the one whom had also given her the "curse" of being a witch.

"It's Misty Day," Zoe said as she looked upon the roses Valerian had placed upon Kamilla's grave. Valerian was such a devoted husband... even if it had been years since his lovely wife had been killed by witch hunters.

"What...what about her?" Valerian asked breathlessly as he thought of the beautiful witch whom he had allowed to share a night of sweet pleasure with him. It had only been one night, but he had been thinking about it ever since. How he longed her although she preferred to live alone in her small shack in the swamps. He lived with all the comforts of a mansion while she preferred to live free and surrounded by nature.

It had been Zoe who had asked him to spend a night of ecstasy with her dear friend Misty. "She's so alone... just like you," Zoe told him. "She needs you. All of the witches do. We are dying. So few witches are being born. I was one of the last. And you - you're so powerful, just like Misty. If the two of you were to have a child..."

"Are you asking me to impregnate your friend?" Valerian asked in shock.

"She's more than my friend. Misty is like a mother to me. She saved Kyle's life. She is an amazing person, so full of light and love. I just know that the two of you will hit it off..."

"But... but Kamilla..."

"She's been dead a long time, Uncle Valerian. She'd want you to be happy," Zoe spoke to him gently. "You can't be alone forever."

"I will never be alone. I have you, my beautiful niece and I have Kyle. Soon you'll have children," Valerian said with a smile. "I know there will be many."

"No, Uncle. There will be no children. Not even one. I am unable to conceive... and neither can Cordelia. Misty is our only hope. Please. Just spend one night with her. One night."

Valerian stated he would. He did and that one night changed him forever. He'd never forget her - that gorgeous blond hair ...and those eyes, those misty-blue eyes that captured his heart and soul. He couldn't get her out of his mind or out of his system. She had become a part of him.

(Three Days Earlier)

When Zoe approached him at Kamilla's grave yet again, she said she had heard from Cordelia. "She said Misty's time is near...and she needs you," Zoe explained.

"Misty is pregnant?" Valerian asked in shock. "She carries my child?"

"No, children. It's twins, Uncle Valerian...and we have to bring her here to your mansion. We all must stay together, you, me, Kyle, Misty, and Cordelia. Misty needs you now... and you need her."

Valerian didn't want to admit it, that he needed anyone - not after losing Kamilla, but Misty was carrying his babies, his precious children. He had to protect her. He had to pamper her and keep her safe at any cost. He wanted those twins to be born alive and healthy, unlike baby Zander.

"Alright, Zoe, bring her here at once... and do not take 'no' for an answer. Misty must come to my mansion immediately. Tell her if she doesn't come back with you freely, I will be coming for her... and she doesn't want to test me. If there is something I want, then I always get it...no matter what."

Zoe smiled, thrilled that Valerian saw it her way. Misty belonged with her Coven. They were all one family now. She loved Misty like a mother and she couldn't wait until the little twins were finally born.

"I am going to a be a cousin," Zoe said happily. "Not to one baby, but two."

*No, dear Zoe,* Valerian thought to himself, his eye catching on the tiny grave which belonged to his son. *You're going to be a big sister... AGAIN."


End file.
